The Crush A Harry Potter fanfic
by dbzfangirl4897
Summary: Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf that has been in charge of kidnapping young witches/wizards known to the Dark Lord as Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. One day, Fenrir is sent to kidnap a young 16 year old witch named Ammara Kai fror her so called blood traitor torturing. But after seeing how attractive she is...will a relationship between these two ensue? Find out in this fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""The Crush" A Harry Potter fanfic/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 1: Kidnap Mission/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Fenrir's POV/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I looked at the slip of paper Bellatrix Lestrange handed me. I'm a werewolf who's in charge of kidnap missions. The purpose: so Bellatrix can torture the "mudbloods" and "traitors to the Dark Lord", as she puts it. This time, my mission was to capture a young witch. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Ammara Kai. 16 years old!" I read. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I growled. Oh GREAT! I HATED having to kidnap bratty teenage girls! Over my shoulder, Lucius Malfoy stared at the paper./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Poor young girl." He said. "Oh well...She'll get what she deserves when Fenrir brings her back!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I growled. "Why am I stuck with the young BRATS?!" I protested. "Why not any ADULTS?!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bellatrix put her hand on my shoulder. "Because Fenrir...you're too valuable to lose...and an ADULT may prove to be too much for you...so I stick you with the YOUNGER ones!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""But-!" I protested./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No BUTS, Fenrir!" Bellatrix snapped. "Now GO!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I growled and ran with my werewolf agility. When I got to Diagon Alley, I saw my target at the bookstore. She grabbed a book on Herbology, handed her money to the cashier, and walked out. I stared at the girl's book, perplexed./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Why was she getting a book on plants in the middle of WINTER?! For her Herbology homework, perhaps? No... I watched as the girl named Ammara handed the book to a young boy about her age./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh wow! Thanks, Ammara!" He said happily. "I've been looking for this book for AGES! Thanks a LOT!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara smiled, making a pang of guilt enter me. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She won't be smiling after what I've gotta do. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I thought./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You're welcome, Neville." Ammara said pleasantly./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Neville? Probably just someone she's been FRIENDS with for a long time. Neville tried to pay Ammara, but she waved his money away./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Don't waste your money." She said. "Just consider this an early Christmas present."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Neville smiled, hugged Ammara, and then left. Ammara sighed and walked toward my position. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"That's it...a little farther, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I thought. Once Ammara was close enough, I put my right hand over her mouth and, before she could scream, injected a shot of the Draught of Living Death into her neck. She slumped over and went limp in my arms./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I looked her over. For a 16 year old, she was very...Attractive. I shook that thought out of my brain./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Get it together, Fenrir!" I told myself, throwing the girl over my back. "It's not like she KISSED you or anything!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Then, I noticed how LATE it was. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Damn! /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I thought. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bellatrix and Lucius are gonna be FURIOUS with me for taking so long!/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Hanging on to Ammara as tightly as I could, I ran full speed back to Bellatrix's whereabouts./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 2: Torture and Escape/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I've brought her." I said, putting Ammara's body in front of my feet./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Good work." Bellatrix said, taking out her wand./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hold on!" I said. "You're going to TORTURE her while she's ASLEEP?!" Even /spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"had to admit...THAT was wrong!/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bellatrix pointed her wand at the girl's neck and tapped it. "Rennervarte!" She said. Ammara's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "Awake are you? Good! I have some questions to ask!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara whimpered in fear and shrunk back. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Ammara./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Now tell me... WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?!" Bellatrix said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I...! I don't know! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Ammara replied./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Wrong answer, sweetheart!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "CRUCIO!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara screamed, cried, and writhed on the ground in agony. Bellatrix waved her wand after a few minutes and Ammara panted. I couldn't help but sympathize with Ammara after I saw what she'd just went through. Me having gone through Bellatrix's torturing until I agreed to slaughter the Muggles living in a nearby village. That was 5 years ago, and yet, I still feel the pain./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Where is Harry Potter?!" Bellatrix asked again./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara shook her head, refusing once again to answer Bellatrix's question./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled again./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Once again, Ammara began writhing in pain. I looked away, just when Ammara broke./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Alright! I'll tell you!" She yelled. "H-He's...He's at...T-The Burrow! I-it's Christmas...A-and that's...where...he...goes...for...Christmas...now!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""With those Blood Traitors, is he?!" Bellatrix screeched. "I'll take care of him MYSELF!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The Lucius came up. "What do Greyback and I do with the captive?" He asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Pick up where I left off." Bellatrix said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I knew what she meant. She wanted Lucius, who is merciless, to handle her so-called "blood traitor" torturing. All I was to do was watch./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You know who I am, don't you, girl?" Lucius said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara nodded. "Lucius Malfoy! You're Draco's FATHER!" She yelled. "B-but you're supposed to be in AZKABAN! H-how'd you ESCAPE?!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Lucius lifted Ammara's face up to his. "That's NONE of your BUSINESS, you FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" He yelled. "Now prepare yourself..! I WON'T be as easy on you as Bellatrix!" Lucius pointed his wand at Ammara. "CRUCIO!" He yelled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara began screaming and writhing in agony again. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I had NO IDEA what kind of pain she was in. I'd been tortured by Narcissa, by Bellatrix, and even once by the Dark Lord HIMSELF! But I'd NEVER been tortured by Lucius Malfoy, and I hope I never WILL be! Ammara cried as the spell was released./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Enough of this torturing business from ME!" Lucius said. "Greyback..! It's YOUR turn now!" Lucius handed me his wand. "Do it."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I looked from the wand to Lucius, then I looked at Ammara. Her once rosy pink cheeks were replaced with crimson from where tears had ran down her face. Her look was one that said 'I don't want to hurt anymore,,,Please END it.' I threw the wand to the dirt./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I can't do it." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Excuse me?" Lucius asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You HEARD me, Malfoy!" I yelled. "I WON'T torture this poor young girl! I REFUSE!" Malfoy picked up his wand, but I drew mine quicker./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""CRUCI-" Malfoy yelled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I yelled before Malfoy could finish his curse. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Malfoy's arms and legs clamped together as he was in a full body bind, and he hit the ground. I found Ammara's wand discarded next to her body./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Here," I said, "you'll need it to get out of here."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara flinched away from me, and I couldn't blame her for not trusting me./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Look...I know you don't trust me," I said, "but we need to work together if we're going to get out of this hellhole ALIVE!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara smiled faintly. It was the same smile as before, only sadder. "N-no...! I DO trust you," she said, "it just...HURTS...when I move...is all..."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""A temporary side effect of the Cruciatus Curse," I said, "its magic is enough to HURT a werewolf."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara gasped and took her wand from me. "Well with my wand and the spells I know from Dueling Club," she said, "I SHOULD be able to get away...But Greyback..."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Call me Fenrir." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Fenrir..." Ammara corrected. "Would you...Would you..? And if you don't want to, that's fine..."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What?" I asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara blushed. "Will you stay with me? Even AFTER we escape?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I gasped. Wait a sec...! She's a TEENAGER, HUMAN..! And she wants me, a WEREWOLF to stay with her?! "Sure." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara squealed with delight and hugged me. She actually HUGGED me! I had to admit, it felt good having her against me. Her soft skin pushed against mine, her warm breath tickling my skin, and her silky auburn hair rubbing against my hand occasionally. I gasped as a bunch of Death Eaters came toward us./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""AVADA KEDAVRA!" One of them yelled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Protego!" I yelled, casting a shield around me and Ammara. "Petrificus Totalus!" The Death Eater fell to the ground./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Cruci-!" Another Death Eater yelled, pointing his wand at Ammara./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Expelliarmus!" Ammara yelled. The Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand. "Locomotor Mortis!" She yelled, pointing her wand at the same Death Eater./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"His legs snapped together and he fell to the ground. He tried to chase us, but to no avail. Ammara and I fought our way through the rest of the 20 remaining Death Eaters, and we stopped to rest outside of the torturing camp./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""G-grab onto me." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara nodded and took a hold of my arm. I took out my wand and tapped my head with it. Ammara and I disappeared in an instant./span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 3: Greyback's tale/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara and I reappeared in a forest far away from the terrors of the torturing camp. Ammara and I were out of breath. Apparation sure does take a lot out of whoever does it./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""A-are you okay?" I asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara nodded. "Y-yeah...I'm fine." She replied. "Th-thank you, for asking and for saving my life before. I mean...I never KNEW that you could BLOCK the Killing Curse! I was always told that there was no blocking OR avoiding it."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No." I said. "As long as it doesn't hit you, you're okay. You CAN block it, just like you CAN avoid it."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara sighed and shivered a little. I couldn't blame her, seeing as it was snowing and it was the MIDDLE of winter./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Here." I said, pouring her a glass of firewhiskey. "It'll help warm you up."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara took the glass and cautiously took a sip. "It's...good."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Then she chugged down the rest of the glass. Between Ammara's and my heavy drinking, we finished the whole bottle in five minutes./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""S-so-hic!" Ammara said. "Wh-why'd ya-hic! k-kidnap me, a-hic! anyhow?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'm a werewolf who was in charge of taking any Mudbloods and Blood Traitors, as Bellatrix puts it, into the custody of the Torturing Camp. So they can..." /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Get tortured at the hands of Bellatrix and Lucius until they.../spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"die/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"?" Ammara finished, and I nodded. "That's cru...Wait a sec...! Did you just say you're a werewolf?!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I nodded, knowing what was coming next...Ammara would tell me I was nothing but a cold-hearted, ruthless monster, and that she wants nothing to do with me. That's what they all say since they ALWAYS only see the werewolf side of me! They NEVER bother to look at the part of me that walks around as a human!/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""That's so COOL!" Ammara yelled happily. "I LOVE werewolves! They're, like, the best supernatural creatures EVER!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I gasped. This HAD to be too good to be true! "Hang on...Are you only saying that because you're too drunk to think of anything else?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara smiled and shook her head, "N- hic! No! I mean it!" She said. "Werewolves are COOL!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I sighed. "Not all humans think that." I said. "Most of them see the WEREWOLF side of me and turn and run like dogs with their tail between their legs."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara smiled and put her hand on my face. "Well then THEY should take the time to get to know you like /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"have, Fenrir! Because I've SEEN who you are, and you're NOT a monster!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Tears of joy fell down my face. Ammara was the first person that I've kidnapped who treated me like a HUMAN instead of a MONSTER. She actually saw me for who I really was and ACCEPTED me. "Well then, Ammara...W-would you...?" I gulped. This WASN'T going to be easy for me to ask./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What?" Ammara asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""W-would you...? Would you be...my mate?" I asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Y-Your mate?!" Ammara asked. "Well, alright...But I have ONE condition."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Name it." I replied. I would do ANYTHING to have her as my mate./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt; text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'll be your mate...IF you turn me into a werewolf." Ammara said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You know the risks, right?" I replied./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yeah, I know I could die...But I don't CARE! I wanna be a werewolf if I'm gonna be with you forever!" Ammara said, "Besides...It's WORTH the risk."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I nodded. "Okay." I said. Then I lifted Ammara's face closer to mine and kissed her./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 4:Greyback's Mate/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I clamped my hand gently across Ammara's chin, carefully moving her neck. I moved her hair to the left./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Once more," I said, "are you sure this is what you want?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara nodded and clenched her robes. "Yes, for the last time! NOW DO IT!" Ammara yelled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""This might hurt a little." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara nodded, and I bit into her neck. She tensed up but didn't scream or make a sound. I pulled away from Ammara's neck and licked her blood off my lips. It tasted delightful...like wine./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""There..." I said, "it's done."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara smiled and thanked me, then she collapsed. I gasped, knowing what was happening. My venom was affecting Ammara's body quickly, making her become very sick until the change happened in 24 hours. I tore off a piece of my robe, dipped it in a nearby lake, and ran back to my mate./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I pressed the cool rag to her forehead. She moaned softly as the rag soothed her fever. I sighed and lay down next to her. I took a look at the spot where I'd bitten my mate and saw that she was slowly but surely starting to heal./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"That's a good sign, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I thought. /spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Maybe the change won't take as long for her as it did for me./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"And sure enough, a few hours later Ammara's fever and neck wound disappeared. All that was left on her was a thin, pink scar from where a small portion of the venom had burned her skin./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""How's the pain?" I asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara smiled. "Well...It was excruciating at first," She said, "but after a while, it stopped."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""So how do you feel?" I asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I feel...I feel...I feel so...! So ALIVE!" Ammara replied. "I feel GREAT!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I sighed. It was good that the transformation didn't kill her. I have no idea how I'd be able to LIVE without my mate. I smiled, put my hands on Ammara's face, and then kissed her. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara moaned and kissed me back. After a few seconds, I broke away. Ammara licked her lips./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""More?" I asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. "More." She replied./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I smiled and kissed her again./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Epilogue: 5 years later/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I stared into the distance and watched as my two kids played in the yard. The twins pounced and hit each other playfully. I sighed and shook my head./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"What am I going to do about them? /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I thought. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yuri! Kara! Lunchtime!" Ammara called./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I had to dodge my kids as they ran speedily up the porch steps to the kitchen. I followed slowly. My wife stood smiling in the kitchen. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""And how's little Howl doing?" I asked, patting Ammara's belly./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oof!" Ammara said, putting her hand to her swollen belly. "He WAS settled down! But then you had to come in here and rile him up AGAIN!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I chuckled at that comment. "Who knows?" I said, shrugging. "Maybe you'll have ANOTHER set of twins!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Don't push your luck, Fenrir!" Ammara snapped./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hey, Papa!" Kara said, walking up to me./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Yes, dear?" I said, kneeling down to her./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""When's the baby gonna come?" Kara asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Soon...Just be patient, Kara." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I'll...Just go into the bathroom," Ammara said. "I...I think I've got to throw up AGAIN." Ammara ran into the bathroom, covering her mouth./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Then Yuri came in and tugged at my robes. "Papa? Is this new baby gonna change anything?" He asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No," I said, shaking my head, "no matter how many babies your mother and I have, we'll always love you." Then a bloodcurdling scream came from the bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Ammara? Are you okay? Ammara!" I yelled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"When no reply came, I threw my shoulder against the door and forced it open. The sight I saw wasn't a pretty one. There was water on the floor and Ammara lay on the ground, clutching her belly./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Ammara!" I yelled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""F-Fenrir." She said weakly./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""A-are you okay?" I asked, raising her up./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""N-no!" She replied. "I...I'm in pain! A-and I'm pretty sure that my water just BROKE!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Oh CRAP! Now what was I gonna do?! There wasn't a doctor around, and the nearest hospital was 15 miles away! At least when Kara and Yuri were born, we just HAPPENED to be at the hospital for a check-up! But no such luck this time./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"My only option was to deliver the baby myself. I slipped off Ammara's underwear, pushed up her legs, and sat in front of them./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Okay, Ammara," I said, "when I tell you to, I need you to push...Ready?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara nodded. I wiped the sweat from my brow. I had absolutely NO CLUE what I was doing, but since I watched how the doctor did it, I knew at the very most HOW to deliver the baby./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Push!" I yelled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara strained and sweat poured down her face as she screamed. After a few seconds, she stopped and panted. I looked down by Ammara's legs and saw the baby's head and shoulders sticking out./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Doing good," I said "one more push...Just one more."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara shook her head. "I...I CAN'T!" She yelled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I gripped her hand. "Yes you can." I said. "Now come on...One big push."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I watched as Ammara strained harder, and the baby came out into my arms. The baby cried loudly and I smiled. "It's a boy." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""It's a boy." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara sighed and wiped the sweat off of her brow as I cut the baby's cord. Yuri and Kara came into the room./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Papa! Can we see the baby?" They asked in unison. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I nodded and they ran up to me./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What's his name?" Kara asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Howl Greyback." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The kids played with Howl for a few minutes, then he began to cry./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Okay, okay." I said. "Time for you to go to bed, little guy." /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I put Howl into Yuri's old crib and he went to sleep. I sighed and looked at my sleeping child./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Would you change anything?" Ammara asked, coming to my side./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""About what?" I asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""About taking me away, saving me from Malfoy, and turning me into a werewolf." She replied./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I smiled and hugged Ammara. "Of course NOT." I said. "I wouldn't change a THING."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"And to this day, I still look back on that day I was assigned to Kidnap Ammara and think, "If I hadn't been assigned to her, I wouldn't even be STANDING here." Life is good./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt; border-bottom-width: 1.5pt; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #000000; padding: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"THE END/span/p  
p class="p0" style="text-indent: 0.7350pt; text-autospace: ideograph-other; text-align: center; margin: 0pt 0.3500pt 0pt -0.7350pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Author's Note/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt; border-bottom-width: 1.5pt; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: #000000; padding: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS! All rights go to J. . I only own my O.C.'s Ammara, Yuri, and Kara./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin: 0pt 0.35pt 0pt -0.735pt; text-indent: 0.735pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p 


End file.
